Reminders
by AlbusLily2011
Summary: It's only two months after the Great Battle of Hogwarts. George is still suffering. He lost his twin. His other half. It seems like not even Lee Jordan or Angelina can make him happy any more. While visiting George, Harry had told him that Hermione had also been suffering. Would they be able to make each other happy? Would they be able to break the barriers between them?
1. prologue

_** Prologue- The Battle of Hogwarts, Fred's Peril.**_

_ He had been fighting amongst his brothers, Percy and Ron. Somehow, he fought with dignity, and still kept his well-known and loved humor. Unlike everybody else fighting, this war hadn't changed him a bit.  
"Hello Minister!" Percy bellowed, a bright spark of light descending from __his wand, straight at the Minister of Magic, Thicknesse, who looked clearly uncomfortable, dropping his wand and clawing at his robes. 'Did I mention I'm resigning?"_

"You're joking Perce!" Shouted Fred, as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate stunning spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him, he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with Glee.  
"You're actually joking, Perce…I don't think I've ever heard you joke since you were-,"

The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one stunned, the other Transfigured, and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed, temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart. Screams of horror suddenly came from every which direction. The corridor that the five had been battling in had collapsed into wreckage, the side of the castle, blown off.  
The screams and cries started again, coming from the red-headed men whom were grouped on the ground were the wall had blasted apart.  
"NO. NO. NO!" Percy's voice sounded from near by. "NO! Fred, NO!" The cries were almost unbearable. Staring down, you could see Fred's eyes stared, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.

_I had walked into the Great Hall with the rest of my family, all of whom, their faces seemed pale and white, almost like ghosts._

"_What's going on? Who's been killed?" I demanded, my heart already beating in my chest. The looks on their faces told me that something was very, very wrong. I swallowed heavily, already hearing mum's screams and heavy sobs._

"NO! No. No! Please!" She sobbed. Through the family's still standing bodies I watched as she lowered down to the ground. Then, I thought; wait a minute- where was Fred? I started to push my way through the crowd, my heart still racing. I felt as though I was still unmoving, as though I was just merely pushing through air. I didn't even notice my family standing there anymore.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL STANDING HERE? LET ME THROUGH!" I shouted angrily. One by one my family began to clear so that I could walk by, their faces still pale and white. Dad had bent down next to mum to comfort her. He looked up at me as I started shaking my head vividly.  
"NO! NO!" I screamed. Without realising it, my scream had echoed through the Great Hall as I stood there, my whole body shaking.

_ In shock, I looked at his even still, smiling face. Utter horror trenched through me as I imagined it._

"H-how can you be s-smiling? See what you've done?!" I screamed at his face as I collapsed next to him. "P-please. Please tell me you're joking. I mean- y-you can't be-,"  
As I sat there sobbing, I felt eyes turn to me. How ever I could have cared less. I just wanted Fred to tell me he was playing some crude joke on me. I curled up into a ball with my head in my hands.

"George, George, it's alright. It's okay." I heard a voice whisper.

"Alright?" I choked. "YOU THINK THIS IS ALRIGHT?!" I finished off, bellowing loudly, looking up to see Angelina kneeling next to me. She must have heard my shouts from before.  
I buried my head again and continued to sob, not caring what was happening. I heard the same words from Angelina repeated over and over again in my head, as everything slowly became darker and darker, even though my hands were hiding the light, I couldn't understand why it was pitch black.

_Then, I heard it; Voldemort's voice. He was laughing, laughing at Fred's dead body, at my family's pain, at mine._

"That's what happens when you stay to fight, Weasley. You want to save the rest of your family, do you not? Fall back. Fall back. Go away from here." His snake-like voice hissed through my ears, shaking my whole body. I rocked back and forth, trying to get the voice out of my head.  
"NO! NO! YOU WON'T WIN, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. Looking up, I saw not only Fred lying dead beside me, but mum and dad as well. Then next to them, instead of Tonks, Remus and the others, were Percy, Bill, Ginny, Charlie, and Ron. Even Harry, Fleur, Hermione and Angelina lay pale face and ghost like. I was there, motionless, unable to do anything except sob, while Voldemort's laugh seemed to drown on…and on… 


	2. chapter 1

Chapter Two

"NO!" I awoke with a start, realizing I was still in bed at my flat above the shop, where I had been staying. I couldn't stand to be at home. Not after…well, you know. So, instead, I normally either shoved myself in my little flat or was working in the shop, doing anything to avoid staying away from home. Though, I was happy to get visitors some days. Sometimes, dad or Ron would stop by, or, maybe even Harry, with Teddy. I was always glad to see Teddy. Such a little bundle of joy. Some how, he as the only one who could make me smile these days- except Angelina. But, with Teddy it was different. He's so young, and innocent. Sometimes that makes all the difference.

Although sometimes I wasn't so sure. See, with Remus being a werewolf, there was a very good chance that Teddy had inherited some of those dangerous symptoms. He might not necessarily turn into he wolf itself, but he would get the same physical pain and perhaps forgetfulness of the wolf. Teddy was five years of age now. I felt so bad for him sometimes. So- helpless. All the same I sometimes understand what he goes through—the nightmares-daily nightmares he would have. Mostly related to the wolf. Sometimes they were so bad he would forget where he really was, and started having panic attacks.

When I had nightmares however, they were always about Fred, or- at least, somehow they would come back to him, relate to him. Though I would still get those same feelings of forgetting where I was when I woke up, or waking up with panic attacks. It's not quite the same, but enough to know how it must make him feel. Especially because he's so young. How could a child, so young and so innocent, have to live with something so- evil?

Harry and Teddy were meant to visit later that day, for lunch. I had asked Lee Jordan, a good friend of mine- and Fred's, if he could help out with the shop that day while they were visiting. I yawned tiredly, getting up and getting myself read, doing all the necessary things. I get dressed into a pair of jeans and one of my stripped shirts, my bay one. I hadn't worn my stripped shirts in awhile since Fred passed away, because those were one of our matching sets that we used to wear. I never quite knew what to do with them now. I felt empty when I whore it without it's match. It just didn't feel right.

So, with that, I took another look at the clock above my bed. Ten-Thirty. I would have enough time to head over to the Leaky Cauldron for some coffee and breakfast. It had been part of my new daily routine, since it was only down the street from the shop. And I never felt like cooking myself.

I went downstairs to let Lee know where I was going. He was already at work helping out a pair of customers. It seemed very quiet today.  
"hey mate, I'm headed out for breakfast. You want anything?" I asked, stepping behind the counter. The mother of the 5 year old boy stared at me, as most parents did. I smiled grimly at her. She took the young boy's hand and their bag of items and walked out, leaving Lee and I alone.

"I might have a coffee, actually. Thanks mate. Hey-" He added as I was about to exit the shop. "Are you allright? You look really pale." He said, walking over towards me. I backed up towards the door, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.  
"Yeah- uh, I'm fine. Bad dream. I'll be back in a bit." I said, hurrying out the door, not wanting to talk about it. I could feel him staring after me, worrying. As he always did. I couldn't stand to talk about my dreams with Lee. As he and I were both close with Fred. When ever I did, we fought about it afterwards. So I usually just kept it to myself. I hated it when we fought. It always felt like I was losing my best friend. I couldn't stand to lose him too. As much as I loved Angelina, I loved having him around too. It- helped the pain a bit. Knowing that I still had that part of me left. Sometimes, Lee and I could even still joke around together. It wasn't the same of coarse, but at least it was still something.


	3. Chapter two

Saturday, February 16th, 2013  
Chapter two

I walked automatically down to the café, as I did nearly every morning. It was a quiet walk this morning. No-one seemed to be out. Which was nice. As I walked to the café, also sometimes known as the bar. It was open mornings for breakfast and nights for drinks. I heard someone's voice. It seemed very familiar.  
"Please, Stop! I don't want to listen to it anymore! I just _don't _wanna go!" Screamed a thirteen year old boy by the name of Teddy Lupin. I turned around to see Harry and Teddy walking towards the shop, clearly having an argument. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Teddy, this is ridiculous! Now please, don't argue with me!" Harry replied quietly, clearly not wanting to cause attention.  
"Why?! You think you're right all the time! _ALL THE TIME!_ But you're not! Don't you get that?! You're _NOT!_ I'm done!" Teddy yelled, sighing in frustration as stalked away into the shop, leaving Harry there, stunned at his god sons behaviour.  
Teddy had walked right past me. I wasn't even sure if he knew I was there. Though I guess he didn't care at the moment, either. Harry sat on the steps of the shop, not sure what else to do. He knelt, his head in his hands. I decided it was best to leave Harry alone for now, and continued my walk to the Café. I expected to see Teddy there. When I did, I frowned. He'd gotten into a fight with a tall, buff irish man, and was now knocked out on the floor with a bloody nose.  
I walked up to the man, whom was currently tending to his knuckles, and cleared my throat.  
"You beat that kid?" I asked him sternly, trying not to sound nervous. The guy had a nose ring. I had been taught to be afraid of people with nose rings.  
"Was the kids problem, 'ight? Callin' me ugly dung and shit fuck. Taught the kid a lesson, I did." He said humbly. I grabbed the collar of the guys shirt with my fist. He'd gotten on my last nerve.  
"That kid is thirteen years old, but. Know who is, don't you?" I demanded. The guy shrugged.  
"'arry Potter's kid, so what? Think I'm suppose' to be scared?" He said with a loud chuckle. I shook my head.  
"God son." I said, pushing him away as I let go of his shirt. "And when Harry gets here you're gonna have an ear full. Parents were killed. Aurors they were. Harry's head of the Quarters right now, you know that?" I said with a smirk. He swallowed hard.  
There was a moan from behind me on the floor. Teddy was starting to wake up. I asked the bartender to get him some ice. He nodded and left immediately to get a pack.  
"Alrigh', alrigh'! I was teasin' 'em, alright?! Please don't get me in trouble with the Auror's again! I just got off their case a few weeks ago." I glared at the guy, then chuckled.  
"Really? Well then it'll be worse for ya this time. What'd you do? Litter?" I said mockingly. He glared at me.  
"As I was sayin', kid asked for it. I don' just beat anyone up for no reason." He said, clearly failing at defending himself.  
"What? That kid make fun of you to!? Call you big butthead? Well maybe he was right. You are one." I snapped. I was done with this guy. Making excuses left right and center. I hate people who make excuses. They're a load of scum. The guy growled like a dog and got his iron fists ready. "Wanna start a fist fight now, huh?!  
I pulled away a piece of ham from someone's plate that hadn't been eaten and waved it in his face.  
"Come 'ere boy! Come get it!" He snatched it out of my hands and threw it behind him. There was a squeal at the doorway of the bar.  
"GEORGE!" The voice screamed. I whisked around to see Hermione Granger standing there. She had just pulled the piece of ham off her face. The man chuckled. I glared at him.  
"Think that's funny, do ya?! I'll show you funny." I said, preparing my fist to punch him right in the nose. I felt a hand hold my arm back.  
"George Weasley, don't you dare! Just because a thirteen year old gets himself into a fight doesn't mean you have to, too! He looks up to you, George." She squealed.  
"Someone has to stick up for him!" I screamed at her.  
"Okay. But- this isn't the right way. George- I need to talk to you for a minute. Come talk a walk with me." She said softly.  
The guy laughed. Clearly at us. I tried to fight through Hermione, Though she blocked me from him. And I wasn't going to hit her.  
"That's it sweetheart, you calm him down now." The man said. Hermione glared at him.  
"Shut up, Dalik. You're nothing but a big _fat_ bully. The man growled and turned away to the table where his other buddies were sitting.  
"Why'd you let him win?" I whined. I had very much so wanted him locked up and away from Teddy.  
"Relax, George. Ron's going to deal with him. I just phoned him at work. He's on his way over now.  
"The bloke doesn't even know how to use a phone." I chuckled. She smiled.  
"I know. But at least he's learned not to yell into it." She said, taking my hand and leading me to the back room. She had got a couple people to lift Teddy back there so he would be out of the way.


End file.
